


Liv’s Christmas gift

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony





	Liv’s Christmas gift

It was Christmas Eve when Liv presented Loki with his gift. He was allowed to do whatever his heart desired with her. Sexually, of course. So it began with Loki tying her to the headboard of his bed, spreading her open for what was to come. He had stripped her naked not long before, and was now trailing his cold hands down her naked body, making her shiver.

"Now, now, what to do with you, my love? Perhaps I shall make you cum until you pass out. Or perhaps I won't let you cum until you beg like the needy whore you are." 

Loki tweaked her nipple. Liv arched into his touch.

"Such a needy little thing you are, my love. Isn't that right, Olivia?"

Liv let out a small moan in response. Loki smacked her.

"I thought I had asked you a question."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, my king."

"You will be."

Loki kneeled down in between her legs, holding them apart so he could see the delicate folds of her pussy. 

"Gorgeous for me every time. A truly beautiful flower you have, Olivia. And I shall wreck it myself."

Loki nipped at the creamy skin of her inner thigh, causing her to moan out. Olivia could feel the heat of his breath on her as he inched closer and closer to her. He stopped just when his nose barely brushed against her. He laid teasing bites and licks all over her thighs, lower stomach, and ass, avoiding her pussy entirely. She whined in protest as Loki drew back. He spread her legs open, admiring her dripping entrance. He pressed a cold finger to her clit, making her squirm and moan out. 

"So sensitive for me."

He leaned down, pressing a kiss on her pubic bone. He then pressed a kiss to her dripping pussy.

"Who made you this wet?"

"You did, my king."

Loki made an affirmative sound before finally placing his mouth on her. Liv screamed out and squirmed as Loki pleasured her orally. Loki licked delicately at her folds, caressing each one with his tongue, making her scream and moan with pleasure. 

"How does that feel, my love."

"So good. So good!"

Loki made a noise in his throat. 

"You taste so sweet, my dear Olivia."

Lin's toes curled as Loki sucked at her clit.  No body had ever eaten her out like this before. She could feel the cold, smooth skin of Loki's cheeks brushing against her as Loki continued to suck on her. She loved the coolness of his body. It made her shiver. Loki traced her opening with his tongue once more before pulling back. 

Liv let out a small sob at the loss of contact. 

"I am going to fuck you now, darling. Use you like the little whore you are."

Liv didn't have any time to answer before Loki roughly pushed himself inside of her. She let out a scream at the penetration. Loki pounded into her with no mercy. She sobbed and flailed around, too drunk on the pleasure of Loki sliding in and out of her wet pussy to be able to control herself. 

"You like that, my love? You like me using you the way you were made to be used?"

Liv said nothing. She was too far gone to be able to form sentences. Loki smacked her.

"I do believe I asked you a question."

Liv let out a loud moan before choking out an answer. 

"Y-Yes! I love it! Please!"

"Please what, darling?"

"Fuck me harder!"

Loki began to thrust faster and harder into Liv. He threw back his head, his dark curls flying everywhere. Loki I did the cuffs holding Liv to the bed. She buried her hands into his dark mane, pulling his head down for a needy kiss. 

"Can you taste yourself on me, my love?"

Liv nodded.

"I cannot hear you."

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you like how you taste?"

"I taste better on you."

Loki groaned. He could feel that Liv was getting close. He pussy was contracting around him, as if to pull him deeper and keep him there. 

"Are you close, whore?"

"Yes, my king."

"Good. You're not allowed to cum until I do."

Liv let out a whine in protest, but did as she was told. Loki pounded into her. He began to leave marks down her neck, claiming her as his. 

"I can feel you begin to shake, pet. Are you ready for my cum?"

Liv screamed in response, crying from the effort of not being able to cum. 

"Let it go, darling girl."

Olivia screamed as she came around Loki's cock. Loki let out a low groan and came inside of Liv. They sat there, Loki still inside Liv, letting the aftershocks of their orgasms wash over them. Liv whimpered when Loki finally pulled out.

"You did fantastic, my love."

Liv pressed kisses to Loki's neck and chest. Loki pulled Liv into his chest. He muttered an incantation and waved his hand, ridding the both of them and the bed from the sweat.

"Go to sleep, Olivia. You did so well."

Loki pressed one final kiss to her lips before she drifted off in his arms.


End file.
